


Когда-нибудь

by Lisa_Lis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 05:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Lis/pseuds/Lisa_Lis
Summary: Цукишима согласился выбраться из тёплого номера только потому, что знал: возможно, больше они не увидятся.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 34





	Когда-нибудь

**Author's Note:**

  * For [named_Juan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/named_Juan/gifts).

> Написано для команды krtsk на SW 5.0.  
Бета - named_Juan.

Цукишима замирает на выходе из гостиницы, хватая ртом неожиданно холодный воздух. В нём, сухом и морозном, легко угадывается обещанный синоптиками снегопад. Невольно приходит в голову: «Хорошо бы». Тогда они могли бы задержаться в Токио ещё на денёк-другой.

Он фыркает себе под нос, отметая глупую мысль. Оказаться запертыми в чужом городе из-за стихии, потратиться на гостиницу ещё больше — и для чего?

Причина стоит прямо напротив, на нижней ступеньке, закутанная в широкий чёрный шарф, и довольно лыбится. На секунду Цукишиме хочется спрятаться за дверью гостиницы, пересечь холл и взбежать по лестнице, ворваться в номер и поскорее завернуться в футон. Вместо этого он нервно дёргает ворот куртки, пытаясь хоть немного остудить голову, избавиться от накатившего жара. Не то чтобы это помогает.

Куроо ведёт головой вправо, намекая, что им пора, и Цукишима спускается. Руки, нервно сжатые в кулаки, он прячет в карманах.

— Тепло оделся, молодец, — улыбается Куроо.

— Говорите, как моя мама, — закатывает глаза Цукишима. — Будем гулять на улице?

— Надо немного пройтись. Ты же не хочешь наткнуться в ближайшей кафешке на Нишиною и Яку, и слушать их бесконечный трёп про приём?

Цукишима не хочет, поэтому Куроо втягивает его в спешащий людской поток, придерживает за локоть, будто боясь потерять. Это глупо, они оба выделяются из-за роста и едва ли могли бы упустить друг друга из виду, но Цукишима об этом молчит. Он подчиняется Куроо, глядя под ноги и — чаще — на его профиль, взъерошенные волосы, тронутые улыбкой губы. Запоминать дорогу Цукишима даже не пытается — в крайнем случае, всегда есть смартфон. Но с Куроо никаких крайних случаев случиться не может: он точно не бросит Цукишиму в незнакомом месте.

Когда они наконец-то сворачивают с людной улицы к парку, Цукишиме жарко и хочется пить. И, вопреки смертельной усталости и ломоте во всём теле, совсем неохота забираться в жаркое нутро какого-нибудь кафе, тесниться среди других посетителей, невольно слушать обрывки чужих разговоров.

У одного из боковых входов в парк неожиданно тихо и малолюдно, а в воздухе пахнет снегом только сильнее — кажется, вот-вот посыпет. Гирлянды, ещё не убранные после новогодних каникул, сверкают на арке и деревьях, и на лице Куроо играют золотистые отсветы.

— Вон там неплохой кофе, — говорит он, указывая на маленькую кофейню.

Розово-бежевые тона в оформлении, минимум пространства, маленькие столики и небольшая очередь у стойки — Цукишима видит всё это через стеклянную стенку. Он представляет, как сложно им будет там разместиться, как придётся прижиматься друг к другу коленками, и думает, что совсем не против.

— Может, лучше на вынос? Погода хорошая, — говорит Цукишима вопреки собственным дурацким желаниям.

— Читаешь мои мысли, — довольно улыбается Куроо.

В стеклянной коробке кафе не слишком тепло, но после уличного холода Цукишиму снова бросает в жар. Невольно он вспоминает Хинату: не подхватил ли от него вирус? Хината лежит сейчас в отдельном номере, непривычно тихий и оттого неправильный (Цукишима видел, когда в одиночку заглядывал днём). У него снова сжимается сердце: они проиграли.

Куроо тоже сегодня проиграл, хотя по нему и не скажешь. Он умеет держать лицо куда лучше Цукишимы, а может, просто взрослее и опытнее, так что переживает меньше. А скорее всего верно и то, и другое.

— Что будешь?

Цукишима пожимает плечами, теряясь от списка наименований, вывешенных над стойкой. Обычно он покупает ореховый латте, но сегодня хочется чего-то другого.

— На ваш выбор, — просит он, решив, что даже если будет невкусно — это подойдёт сегодняшнему дню.

Куроо хмыкает и просит у баристы два стакана флэт уайт, и это ничего не говорит Цукишиме. Ждать приходится недолго: перед ним оказывается стакан с тонким слоем плотной белой пены, и Куроо аккуратно надевает крышечку, будто Цукишима не справился бы самостоятельно. Он вздыхает, но не спорит. Забота Куроо приятна.

Они идут по аллее парка, когда Цукишима решает попробовать свой напиток, не боясь обжечься. Он оказывается крепким, с горьким кофейным вкусом, перебивающим молоко. Цукишима невольно кривится, жалея, что не подсластил.

— Так и знал, — останавливается Куроо, вздыхая. — Давай, снимай крышку.

Из кармана он достаёт два стика с сахаром и палочку для размешивания, и Цукишиме становится смешно: предусмотрительность Куроо поражает воображение.

— Так лучше, — говорит Цукишима, пробуя кофе после всех манипуляций. — Спасибо.

Куроо только улыбается, никак не комментируя любовь Цукишимы к сладкому, хотя сам продолжает пить кофе чистым. Он непривычно тихий и много молчит, но Цукишиме от этого только комфортнее. Оба слишком устали, чтобы соревноваться в остроумии, но недостаточно для того, чтобы не встретиться.

Цукишима согласился выбраться из тёплого номера только потому, что знал: возможно, больше они не увидятся. У них не будет причин поддерживать связь после Национальных, а после выпуска Куроо — тем более. Быть может, они никогда не пересекутся ни в жизни, ни на волейбольной площадке, хотя Цукишиме наивно хочется верить, что мир тесен, и когда-нибудь…

— Вы отлично играли. И с нами, и с Камомедай, — наконец заговаривает Куроо.

— Некома тоже, — искренне улыбается Цукишима. — Мне понравилось играть против вас, Куроо-сан.

— Да, это было здорово. Надеюсь, когда-нибудь повторим.

«Когда-нибудь», — снова проносится в голове.

Он гнал, гнал от себя эти мысли, намереваясь только поблагодарить Куроо за всё, что тот для него сделал. Это было бы правильно, так решил для себя Цукишима, и только поэтому он здесь.

— Куроо-сан, — решается Цукишима. — Спасибо. За помощь с блоками и… вообще.

Куроо останавливается, глядя на него во все глаза.

— Ладно тебе! Я же сказал, это не было… односторонней помощью.

Но это было совсем не равноценным обменом, мог бы сказать Цукишима. Куроо — отличный блокирующий, и если тут Цукишима ещё пытался с ним состязаться, то в остальных аспектах игры Куроо легко его обставлял. Что мог дать ему Цукишима, кроме компании в отработке блоков и поводов для шуток? Спрашивать такое вслух почему-то стыдно, будто любой, кроме Цукишимы, давно бы уже всё понял.

— Хотя знаешь, — широко улыбается Куроо. — Беру свои слова обратно: повторять не нужно. Лучше — играть в одной команде, а? И все мои старания не пропадут даром.

Неожиданная смена его настроения приводит Цукишиму в чувство. Он усмехается, подыгрывая:

— Очень дальновидно, Куроо-сан.

— Хочешь, придержу тебе местечко в универской команде?

Куроо откровенно смеётся, глаза его горят, будто идея и правда ему нравится. Будто он уже представляет их совместные игры и тренировки, и Цукишима тоже невольно отпускает воображение.

Но главное: шутка Куроо означает, что он не хочет терять связь. И, может, тоже надеется на общее «когда-нибудь». От этого предположения у Цукишимы щекочет под рёбрами.

— Лучше придержите мне место вот здесь, — он прижимает ладонь к груди Куроо, слева.

Даже через куртку ощущается частый ритм колотящегося сердца. Куроо смотрит уже без улыбки, замерев и будто не дыша. А Цукишима запоздало пугается, не понимая, как умудрился сделать нечто… такое. Похожее на признание.

Цукишима собирается убрать руку, перевести всё в шутку, но Куроо не позволяет: накрывает его пальцы своими, цепкими и горячими.

— Оно и так твоё, Цукки.

На линзу очков что-то капает, лицо Куроо мутнеет и плывёт, и Цукишима вскидывает голову: с тёмных клубящихся туч наконец-то сорвался снег. Огромные хлопья кружатся, медленно оседая на землю, совсем как в кино.

— Снег… — Куроо сжимает его руку ещё сильнее. Насмешливо фыркает: — Как в самой банальной сёдзё-манге.

Цукишима не сдерживается и хохочет вместе с Куроо, из последних сил утыкаясь в чужое плечо.

Впервые их «когда-нибудь» кажется Цукишиме таким возможным.


End file.
